


Friends Till the End

by dersiteprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersiteprince/pseuds/dersiteprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were going to protect him. That was your job as his friend, wasn't it? Friends always protected each other, even if it meant sacrificing yourself in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Till the End

"I don't even know why you're still here! You're not my friend, you're just a feathery asshole!" John shouted at you and you felt your heart drop. He wasn't your John, but... He was still John and your feelings for him were still there.

"John--" you hold up a taloned hand, but he pushes you away.

"Just leave already, Davesprite!"

You pull your hand back, opening your mouth to say something, but decided against it, closing your mouth and turning away. This hurt you. It hurt that he would say those things to you and still... and still say you weren't the real Dave.

You shook your head slightly, spreading your wings and taking off, beginning to cry.

~

You were going to protect him, even if he didn't want you there.

Jade, though you two were on awkward terms now, messaged you urgently, begging for help. The ship had been overcome with imps and ghouls and the weird skeletal creatures that roamed Jade's grandfather's planet. You rushed to them as fast as you could.

"Jade! John!" You cawed loudly, sword in hand. 

The two were surrounded, blood dripping from Jade's forhead to her eyes. John was looking more ragged, clothes torn. John turned and swung his hammer at one of the skeletons, eyes widening when it fell down but immediately got back up a few seconds later. He swung at it again, only to have it blocked by one of the other skeletons. Your eyes widened at what you saw. John was protecting Jade as she fought and there was a skeleton coming up behind them. If it got him..... It would be counted as a Just Death, since he was protecting his sister. No, no. He had to live. He had to.

"John!!" Jade screamed, but it was too late. The skeleton struck and John scrunched his eyes closed, waiting for the killing blow. But it never came.

"Wha..." He opened his eyes to see you in front of him and his eyes widened.

"F-Friends protect each other... No matter what, right?" You give a soft smile before your wings gave out and you fell on top of John. He caught you and Jade finally managed enough time to teleport the remaining monsters away.

"Oh... Oh G-God..." John was near tears. Jade ran over and her eyes widened. She fell to her knees next to her brother.

"Oh, God, Dave.." She sniffled, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"I couldn't... I couldn't let you get killed." You looked up at John, placing a taloned hand on his cheek. You wiped away a few tears that slid down his face. "Don't cry... I mean.... I'm just a fake, right? My death shouldn't mean that much to you.." You hacked heavily, coughing up blood. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Dave, you idiot, you idiot. I was being an asshole, I didn't mean that! Dave, please, you can't die on me!"

The corners of your mouth turned up slightly. "You called me Dave..."

And with that, you closed your eyes for the last time as John held you.

You had been a friend till the end, protecting him like you had promised. You just hoped John could forgive you for not sticking around a bit longer.


End file.
